


Let Me Be Your Hero

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Song Lyrics, depressed!louis, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to think that he will never give up on life if it means he can stat alongside of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Kellie, I would like to thank you for letting me use the lyrics of your song to make this story happen. if something were ever happen to you, I fear I would be gone too, so dont you dare leave me.

**_Cheeks taste like salt/It's all their fault/Hair tied up/Clothes warm/Feelings on the line, no sun shine/His last breath threatens but I promised you ill rescue you_ **

****

Louis swallowed his tears as he ran away from his dorm, not bothering to even be silent because he had nothing left now, he had nothing so he didn’t care anymore. He felt his heart break into a million pieces as he stopped to gain his breath and think, he didn’t have any right to feel betrayed about Harry being with another girl when he had never made his feelings about him public, Harry didn’t know and after all this, he probably never would.

 

He felt his world collapse on itself as he sat down under the tree were he and Harry usually sat at to study, and put his head between his knees as he tried to take deep breaths. Maybe all of them were right, all those jerks that Louis dated were right, maybe he isn’t enough for Harry, maybe he never will and would never be more than just a friend Harry’s eyes and that was so hard for Louis because Harry was the only thing that brought happiness in his life with just a simple smile, or all the stupid jokes he gets out of god knows where were just enough to make Louis’ day turn the other way. Louis couldn’t be next to Harry another second if he knew he could never plant a kiss on those lips, or hold that hand. Louis needed a way to get away, to leave Harry behind no matter how much it would hurt him… or Harry. Louis had to leave maybe today –

 

“Louis?”

 

He looked up to see Harry staring at him with concern written all over his face, and Louis closed his eyes because Harry cared so much about him and that didn’t make things easier for him when Harry was there for every time he wanted to give up on life.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry muttered as he sat next to Louis, instantly wrapping his arms around Louis and moving him on his lap. Louis wanted to protest but he didn’t have the energy to do so, or the will power to move away from Harry’s touch, so he just settled his head on Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and cried because he didn’t know what else to do at this point.

 

“Will you tell me what happen?”

 

Louis sniffed and closed his eyes before answering, “The guy I – I like,” He wanted to say _love_ but he felt that was too much information, “Doesn’t even like boys, and I just saw him with another girl.” He swallowed and opened his eyes because all he could see was Harry’s lips on that blond girl, and that made him want to start crying all over again.

 

Harry blinked a few times, “Louis, you are the most amazing person I ever met, even if you burn the food you cook, even if you sing very loudly, or even if you are very messy, or –“

 

“Okay, I got it, I am a horrible person.”

 

“No, no. I don’t doubt you could have any person you liked, and I can’t believe someone would turn you down, and I am so sure, one day you’ll find that person that will love you with their eyes close, and until then, I promise I’ll be here to rescue every time someone breaks your heart because that’s what best friends do right?” Harry smiled up Louis, hoping his little speech would make Louis at least a smile a little.

 

Louis stayed quiet as he let Harry’s word sink in, and smiled a little.

 

**_They picked and picked until he cracked/One word and he fell/Maybe if he would've made it through the day/He'd be okay/Now I'm left to pick up the pieces/Their words hit him and now he’s lying_ **

 

Louis never really liked Harry’s girlfriend, but this one just took the price. All of them, they never really picked up on the fact that Louis loved Harry, but this one did, and that scared him because he could ruin everything he had with Harry.

 

“Look, I know about your feelings.” She had said to him as soon as harry had left them alone on the living room. He looked up from his laptop and stared at her, waiting for her to explain. “I know you love him,”

 

He swallowed, his eyes darting from door to door; he didn’t want Harry to hear this conversation. “I don’t what you’re talking about.”

She had rolled her eyes, “Don’t try and lie to me, I see the way you look at him, and I just want to say – “

 

“You have nothing to say,” Louis interrupted, standing up and closing his laptop, glaring at her.

 

She stood up and matched his glare with icy eyes, “Yes I do, because he is _my_ boyfriend, not yours. And we wouldn’t want Harry to know about your feelings, right? I reckon it would probably ruin your friendship. So you better stay away from him because – “ She stopped and smiled, that smile Louis would never forget, and said, “ _He will never love you,”_ She turned around, and left Louis there to crumble and cry as he agreed with every word she had said even though he didn’t want to believe them. He took his stuff and walked back to his room, and he was sure his heart broke more as he hear Harry laugh along with her.

 

When she had left, Harry had knocked on his door, and when Louis didn’t respond, he let himself in and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Louis curled up in a ball and heard sobs.

 

Harry didn’t waste a second and sat next to Louis, whispering words of reassurance, and trying to take the pain away when he didn’t have any idea he was Louis’ source of happiness and his worse heartbreak and pain.

 

“Louis, are you okay?” He asked, and then felt very stupid because, of course he wasn’t. He was curled up in a ball crying his eyes out, he wasn’t okay.

 

“I’m fine,” Louis lied, turn the other way, not letting Harry sees his tears.

 

“Louis, you’re crying, you aren’t fine – “ Harry started, but was cut off by him.

 

“I said I’m fine, can I be alone?” They both knew he was lying, they knew it, Harry knew it, but he still complied and walked out of the room. Louis let out another pained sob because Harry didn’t even try to find out what was wrong, and that made Louis feel like Harry didn’t care that much about him.

 

But his fears were proven wrong as Harry came back minutes later with a cup of tea on his hand and a movie on the other. “I reckon perhaps you want to watch a movie with me?” He said, smiling sweetly at him and Louis heart melted and he remembered again why he fell in love with Harry.

 

**_Baby just give me the chance/I'll hold your hand/You can count on me during the storm/Count to three and it's just you and me/Baby I'll rescue you/Let me be your superhero/I don't need a cape/Just give me the okay/Someday you'll see what you do to me /Let me be the one to carry you_ **

 

Harry was always there when Louis felt like crumbling to the ground and cry until he had no tears left, Harry was there to tell him everything was going to be okay, they were going to get through this, they were, he promised. Louis never doubted Harry would break his promise, Harry was his own superhero that was there when danger arose and Louis couldn’t be more grateful for that because all he needed was someone to hold his hand when he felt like falling of the cliff, to be there Louis said he wasn’t fine but Harry knew better, so he would stay and make him feel better.

 

Louis knew that Harry would leave anyone right there that second if Louis called and told him he wasn’t okay, he merely did that when the pain was too much, when he felt like giving up and knew Harry could convince him otherwise. It was truly remarkable how much he depended on Harry, but he didn’t mind. Harry made a wonderful superhero.

 

He knew Harry would be there no matter what, and that made Louis feel so special because he knew no girlfriend of Harry had that power, and they knew it too, most of the hated Louis because of that, but he didn’t mind the glares if it meant Harry would come running back to him, it was the best feeling in the world.

 

Louis remembers one time in his English class, they read a quote; it said, ‘Not all superheroes wear cape,’ and most of his class agree while his thoughts were on a single person, because they were right, Harry didn’t need a stupid cape to be a superhero in Louis mind, he already was everything he needed.

 

He will always remember Harry’s promise of him being there for Louis, because mostly, that is what keeps him alive when it seems there is no light in his life anymore, Harry is what keeps him alive when he is drowning, and until Harry is not there for him anymore, until that moment, Louis will be truly gone.

 

**_I haven't heard from you in a day and I scarred that you gave up /If you left I'd die right next to you/Sometimes you gotta trip before you soar and nothing's changed from before/I'm always here sunshine/Just call my name and close your eyes_ **

 

Harry rushed to their flat, fearing the worst as he kept glancing at his phone, Louis didn’t respond any of his calls or texts today, and that has never happen, at least an _I’m okay_ would be enough to put Harry at rest. He feared Louis had finally gave up on himself, and that scared Harry so much and also made him sad because Louis was born for so much greater things than being rejected again and again by that same guy, by the same person again and again.

 

It made Harry hurt so much because he loved Louis dearly, and hated to see him sad, especially when it was the doing of someone he didn’t even know who it was, and sometime that drove him crazy, because no one was allowed to hurt Louis, no one was. No one was allowed to hurt the love of his life, and then leave Harry to pick up the pieces.

 

He has always thought what would happen if Louis ever did give up on life, he reckons perhaps he would die right alongside of him, with their hands intertwined and their dreams dead. Harry was always likes to think Louis gets better when he sees him smile and laugh, but changes his mind as the next day Louis’ eyes are blood-shot red and his smile has disappeared. Nothing ever changes. 

 

“Louis?” Harry called out as soon as he closed the door of the flat behind him, putting his backpack on the floor. Immediately, he grimace as he realized the flat smelled like burned food.

 

He walked to the kitchen and found Louis also grimacing as he threw the burned food on the garbage and took a deep breath. “You were trying to cook?” Harry smiled to himself as he walked behind Louis.

 

Louis turned around and rolled his eyes, “I don’t appreciate your choice of words, Styles.”

 

Harry laughed and felt the weight of the world fall of his shoulders as he threw his arms around Louis small frame and brought him in for a hug. He inhale Louis’ smell, he thinks perhaps it was vanilla.

 

Louis squirmed in his grasp and gave up as soon as he realized Harry wasn’t letting him go. He smiled and hugged him back.

 

Louis likes to think sometimes that maybe Harry does return his feelings.

 

**_I know others hurt you but my darling I'm not the same/Put your trust in me and they'll let us be/Don't be afraid just lean on me and I'll do the rest /you're hurting and all I can do is watch as you take the final blow/Never knew they could stoop so low_ **

****

Louis always trusts Harry with his life, and also with his fears, and sometimes Harry can’t believe how much people can hurt him. He likes to reassure Louis that he would never hurt him, he wouldn’t be able to even if he tried, he’s not like the rest, he likes to tell Louis.

 

Hopefully Louis knows that Harry is always going to be there for him.

 

“Louis?” Harry knocked on Louis’ door; he was determined to do this.

 

“Why are you knocking? Just come in.” Louis said as he bit his lip, trying to find the right words to describe how his character was going to give up and nobody could stop him, or make it sound more dramatic than his own boring life.

 

Harry let himself and let his back hit the door and closed his eyes. “Can you come here for a second?” Harry asked, swallowing down his fears.

 

Louis looked at Harry uncertain, but still got up nonetheless, and stopped in front of Harry. “I broke up with my girlfriend today,” He announced and Louis could feel like flowing through his body as he let the words sink in. “Do you want to know why?” He asked Louis, and he nodded.

 

He inched closer to Louis.

 

**_I'll rescue you/Let me rescue you_ **

 

“Because I realized I was with the wrong person this whole time.” Harry put his lips on Louis’ cheek, his breath hot on Louis’ skin. He let his fingers traced Louis’ as he spoke the next words. “I realized I love you,” His lips fell on Louis’.

****

**_I'll rescue you/Let me rescue you_ **

 

Louis likes to think that he would never want to give up on life again, not if Harry is next to him.


End file.
